A network supporting IP telephony typically relies on signaling links to control functionality at endpoints coupled to the network. The quality of the signaling links tends to be a significant factor in the quality of the user experience at the endpoints. Troubleshooting problems in the signaling links is usually reactive, dependent on monitoring provided by probes and measurements external to the endpoints, and noncontinuous. Moreover, typical monitoring capabilities are inexhaustive, e.g., they do not monitor all signaling links all the time.